Danny Diamond
Danny Diamond is a lounge singer and entertainer turned adventurer. Handsome, charming, and clever, Danny feels surprisingly at ease in the bizarre, and often terrifying, adventures. Description Appearance Danny is handsome, always holding himself with a certain swagger; he has a perceptible air of confidence seemingly at all times. He stands about 5'10", with a ruddy complexion and dark brown eyes. His black hair is always styled with a sweet-smelling pomade--the fashion back in Callisto--and he always dresses his best. They say that the clothes make the man and--judging by his well-groomed, meticulously put together appearance--Danny is a firm believer in this proverb. Personality Danny Diamond is a glib, clever man who has built himself entirely from the gutter up; he is a man of his own invention. He always aims to exude a suave sort of style, and is just as good at fast-talking his way into trouble as he is talking himself out of it. He's a natural-born performer, and the way he sees it, he might as well be paid to do the thing he's good at. He's still working on his act (a true masterpiece is never perfected, after all), but he's managed built up something of a reputation. Of course, the fame and the wealth he seeks are really only means to an end: more than anything, he just wants to live in security and comfort. Due to his upbringing (or lack of one), Danny has something of a flippant sense of humor and has very little respect for authority, if he has any at all. Respect is something on earns, in his book; nobody gets a pass because of their bloodline or position. Danny has been shown to have a soft spot for children and pretty girls. Biography Background Danny tells a lot of stories, especially when it comes to himself, and he never tells the same one twice. Sometimes he's a playboy on the run for making time with a Duke's mistress; other times he's the son of a big-game hunter from Parsec; other times still he grew up in a traveling circus, the son of a trapeze artist. His stories are fanciful, full of excitement and color, and, of course, they're total bullshit. The one story he doesn't tell is the one about the bastard son of a gypsy; dirty, hungry, begging for coppers on the streets of Alphion. He doesn't like that story very much at all. It's been confirmed that "Danny Diamond" is a false identity he has created from the ground up. He started his career warming up the crowd, working as a roadie for a few bigger-name acts. More recently, Danny's been working hard for several years to get his career as a professional entertainer. It's been a hard road, playing to dark, smoky rooms in no-name clubs. So, when he got the opportunity to play a renowned club and open for one of the biggest acts in Blythe, well, how can he say no? Series I Relationships Details TBA Rosa Webb Baldric Welty Erwin Schlitz Louis Themes * Character Theme * Battle Theme * Downtime Theme Trivia * Habitually checks his pocket watch. * A smoker and hearty drinker. * Flighty and aloof. * Has a soft spot for kids and goblins. * Prefers to talk/lie his way out of a scrape than resort to fisticuffs.